Misunderstood?
by PynkStarlyte
Summary: Ryoko wakes up in a strange surrounding... betrayed, lost, and hopeless, how will she continue her life? Eventually Tenchi+Ryoko pairing in later chapters!((R&R please!)) *New Title + New Chapter*
1. Betrayed and Lost

Author's note: Hey! I'm back with another fic after a long, long pause. = ) **Note:: This is edited, and put up again, further explanations in the second chapter**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, and never will. It's a copyright to it's rightful creators.   
  
' indicates thoughts  
" indicates speech  
  
==Misunderstood?==  
  
Ryoko stared at the ceiling, trying to scramble her thoughts together. She ran her fingers slowly through her hair, observing the unfamiliar surroundings. She had no idea where she was, or what she was doing there. The room was bright and warm as sun rays filled the empty place that only held a queen-sized bed with white sheets and a dresser drawer with a black lamp besides it. Shadows of leaves danced along the plain, wooden floor and white walls, indicating trees outside of the building. The air was sticky and hot, and all Ryoko wanted to do was get out of the place. However, her feelings and thoughts were too torn apart for her to collect herself and find an exit. Instead of running her fingers through her silky, pale blue hair, she wrapped her them around her head and dug her nails into her skin. The pain was nothing compared to her confusion.  
  
She tried to remember what she had done the last night, but only light memories of loud music, wild dancing, and alcoholic drinks came to her mind. Ryoko guessed that she had gone to a party and got drunk, and ended up in some strange place. But was she alone?   
  
She felt as if a hammer was constantly hitting her head. She winced at the pain, and tears came to her eyes, but for another reason.  
  
Ryoko sat up and noticed clothes lying all over the place. She looked down at herself, only to find that she was dressed in underwear and a tanktop.  
  
'What am I doing here?', was all she could ask herself.  
  
The door swung open and a figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"You finally awake?" Questioned a deep, male voice.  
  
Ryoko scanned the person. Shaggy, dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, tall, pale, muscular, and dressed in baggy jeans and an over-sized, white tanktop.   
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm awake. Who are you?" She questioned in a weak tone.  
  
"Don't you remember me, your sweet, sweet, Akio?" The figure casually slid over to Ryoko and pulled her up off the floor, and onto her feet. "I thought you would at least remember last night." He wrapped his arms around Ryoko's waist and moved in to kiss her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Ryoko shoved Akio away from her with such force that he plunged to the ground. He laughed and grinned at her. She couldn't understand what was so funny.   
  
Suddenly Ryoko crashed to the floor on her knees. She placed her hands her ears, as pictures came to her head from the last night, pictures of her laughing and drinking one beer after the other, dancing wildly, and leaving with a guy that looked exactly like Akio.  
  
"I didn't mean to get drunk! I just wanted to have a little fun!" Ryoko felt a lump form in her throat.  
  
"I thought it was a lot of fun." Akio grinned and then stood up. Ryoko got to her feet.   
  
"I've got to get out of here."  
  
"Awww... c'mon! I can support you!" Akio followed Ryoko as she marched out of the room and throughout his apartment.  
  
Ryoko's eyes scanned the place frantically. 'By the looks of this dump you can't support me.' She decided to herself without even having to think it over. In every corner sat a pile of clothes or old magazines, molded food flooded chairs and tables, and the wallpaper on the walls was ripped.  
  
The pain in her head got worse and worse. She tried to find out where the exit was, but she kept coming to dead ends. Suddenly she felt a cold hand grab her arm from behind. She tried to struggle, but it was too strong for her. She swung around, face-to-face with Akio. The second that she looked him in the eyes, she felt ice cold, dry lips meet her own lips.   
  
Abruptly came Tenchi to her mind. Ryoko felt like she could scream. She kicked Akio in the shins and ran for it.  
  
Ryoko sped up with each step she took. She ran down the hallway, as Akio yelled after her. Opening the door, Ryoko took one look back. Akio stood in the middle of the hallway and gave her a deadly stare. He grinned and laughed, as she exited his home.   
  
Ryoko sprinted down the stairs and out of the building.   
  
She had absolutely no idea where she was headed. She just wanted to go home, to go to her Tenchi. To be in his arms and cry until she had no more tears.  
  
Suddenly she remembered. The crisp, morning air stung her eyes as she slowed down to a halt. Ryoko gulped as she remembered how it all started.  
  
++FLASHBACK++  
  
"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne played in the background. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka had decided to go to a club for the night. Ryoko left to get a drink for Tenchi and herself. As she came back, Tenchi and Ayeka were gone. She searched and searched for the two, only to find that they were dancing... together. Ryoko whispered Tenchi's name to herself, as she saw the two kiss before her very own eyes. She dropped the white paper cups, letting the liquid spill all over the dancefloor. Heading for the exit, a cute, blond fellow greeted Ryoko. He offered her to a beer, and she, in her confusion, said yes. After a few beers, everything was so fun and easy. Then it got blurry and...  
  
++END FLASHBACK++   
  
Ryoko rolled her fingers inwards, her fists shaking with fury. She had always thought that Tenchi was a cure for her. That he would comfort her, and take care of her. After all those years of friendship, did she really have to find out that her thoughts were wrong? Was all that wishful thinking just time wasted?  
  
Ryoko stared up at the sky. "Tenchi... Tenchi really doesn't care for me. I'm... I'm nothing to him. All my thinking just leads me to this...this end."  
  
The space pirate scanned her surroundings. She was in a huge city, lost, like a little girl in the middle of a corn field. Cars zoomed by, and the loud noises made her headache worse.   
  
'I'm still here. I'm not any closer to home. I don't even know where I am... or what for a home I'm talking about.'  
  
She had made her decision. She wasn't going back. There was nothing else for her at the Masaki household. Her dreams, her wishes, were all shattered. All because of Tenchi.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do now?" Ryoko mumbled. She guessed she should ask someone where she was, but somehow she couldn't get her words together. Starting to walk again, Ryoko looked around to see if she knew someone there.  
  
After hours of trying to figure out where she was, Ryoko collapsed on a bench. She was hungry, thirsty, and hopeless. Her thoughts were numb, and she didn't have a clue what to do.  
  
Emotions jumbled around in Ryoko's body. She stared at the sky, and feeling blank, fell unconsious.  
  
************  
  
Eh... not so great, but anyhow, I plan to continue it. I have a few ideas, but I'm going to ask you guys what is the best.  
  
1.What should happen to Ryoko?  
a) Tenchi and Ayeka happen to find her  
b) Someone else finds her  
(female or male? a) female / or / b) male)  
  
2. What happens next?  
a) She finds a job and works in the city  
b) She falls in love with someone else... then a little while later Tenchi comes back and tells Ryoko that he really loves her  
c) Ryoko finds her way back to the Masaki's house  
d) Ryoko gets kidnapped and the gang (Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu, Sasami, etc.) have to save her  
  
Thanks ^_^ 


	2. New Hope?

Author's Note: Thank for any reviews that I've received : ) ! Ummm... I'm here with the second chapter... and I've put the votes together... in some...weird way... er... anyhow, read on to find out what happens next, and most importantly, ENJOY! Ah yes, I've changed the name of the fic and taken out the song stuff, because it really doesn't fit with the plot any more. ^^**  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Tenchi Muyo!. It is a copyright to it's rightful creators. Okay? Okay.  
  
==Misunderstood? *chapter 2*==  
  
A cold, damp washcloth woke Ryoko up with a start. Sitting up, she scanned the area. It was a large room, probably a one-room apartment, with a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom divided in the space. Rain punched against the large window in the living room, blurring the normally wonderful view of the city. Throwing the white, cotton bed sheets off of her, Ryoko placed her feet on the plush, navy carpet. She started to stand, but a voice shocked her, sending her immediately back to the warm, comfortable matress.  
  
"Stay in bed! You need a lot of rest!"   
  
A female rushed from the kitchen stove over to Ryoko. She gently put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder, and sent her back to the feather-filled pillows. The woman was maybe 20 or so, 3 years older than Ryoko's "Earth-age". Her wavy, ash-blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and her topaz eyes were full with energy. Peach-skinned and a freckle-face, the woman was rather tall. She had all the perfect curves, and a smile that made Ryoko feel safe within her home.  
  
"You looked pretty worn out when I found you in the city. What's your name?" The woman sat down on the edge of the bed besides Ryoko.   
  
"Ryoko... who are you?"   
  
"Satomi Katsura. Hey, do you like pizza?"  
  
"Pizza? Definitely!"  
  
Satomi got to her feet and walked over to the kitchen stove. She grabbed the handle of a pot as Ryoko watched curiously. With the movement of her wrist and hand, Satomi let a thick liquid fall into a trash can.   
  
"Soup. Well, now it's garbage." She laughed and continued speaking. "I'm trying to learn to cook, but with my luck, that could take some time."  
  
Ryoko grinned. 'Cooking reminds me of Sasami. She could cook really good. But I guess it's just memories now. I have to start a new life.'  
  
The former space pirate sprung out of bed and stretched. "Thanks, but I really don't need to stay in bed any more. I'm feeling great!" She twirled around and took a deep breath. Abruptly, she paused. "I guess I should be going though. I don't want to bother you or any-"  
  
"No! Please stay. I love company. It's so boring around here alone, and if you're looking for a job, I'd be glad to help you! But then again, you probably already have a family to return to..." Satomi sighed and grabbed a portable telephone.   
  
"Family? I don't have that anymore."  
  
"Did you have one before?"  
  
"That's the past and I'm looking for a better future, so if it's okay, then I'll stay with you. At least I'm wanted here." Ryoko scowled as she thought about how Tenchi always told her to go away when she hugged him or wanted to help him.  
  
"Really?" The blonde-headed girl brightened up and grinned. "Then I'll order a pizza. I'll pay-- we'll celebrate your moving in here!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Satomi called a local pizza place and ordered two large pizzas. In the mean time, Ryoko observed the apartment more closely. It was a very large room, with windows overall. There were two double beds at one end of the room, and dresser drawers besides them. The beds were decked with blue flower-printed sheets and white pillows. At the other end of the room were a few couches. Two couches were long and curved, boxing up an area for a living room. The third couch was smaller, and sat besides a large window that wrapped around the side of the building. A television rested upon a dark brown, wooden shelf which was filled with DVD movies, tapes, and snacks. A gray rug with navy blue Japanese writing sat covered the whole living room floor. A table with the same color as the shelf was placed in the middle of the area, and on top of it was a vase with black and blue roses. In the center of the room, was a small kitchen that was placed along the right wall. It was black marble with blue cabinets. A door besides the kitchen led into a large bathroom with a bath tub, a shower, two sinks, and a balcony. Ryoko stared with admiration at the home of Satomi. It was on the 12th story, so there was a great view looking over the city.  
  
She gazed outside as tiny cars zoomed around on the streets and miniature people rushed in and out of different shops. Sighing, Ryoko looked past the city into the horizon. The sun was setting, and the sky looked like a painting of pink, purple, and orange. The pirate girl felt numb for a second, but as someone tapped on her shoulder, she awoke from the eerie feeling.  
  
Ryoko spun around and smiled as Satomi opened her mouth.  
  
"I ordered the pizza. It should come in a half hour. Until it comes, hey, why don't we have like a make-over or something? I guess it's kind of childish but..."  
  
"Sure!" Ryoko gave a thumbs up, signaling that she was all for the idea.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"But I don't have any extra clothes... or make-up."  
  
"No problem, I can lend you some of my stuff." Satomi grinned and turned on a small silver radio that stood on the kitchen cabinet. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch was playing. The tall blonde headed to the end of the room where the so-called bedroom stood, and pulled some clothes out of her dresser drawer.   
  
"Here!" Satomi threw Ryoko a pair of flares and a black tanktop that cut off right before the belly button. Ryoko caught the bundle of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, dressed in her new outfit, she noticed Satomi wore the same thing.   
  
The blonde giggled. "You can keep it. I have it in double."  
  
"Th-Thanks..."  
  
"Now for the make-over!"  
  
Satomi grabbed a bag full of cosmetics, rushed over to a small area besides the living room, and plopped down on the plush carpet. She poured the contents of the bag all over the floor, revealing lipstick and eye shadow of every color, blue and black mascara, blush, hair accessories, and nail polish.   
  
"Shall we start with the nails... let's say, black with blue moons and stars?"  
  
"Can you do that?" Ryoko looked wide-eyed. She loved trying out different cosmetics, but when it came to nail polish, she always ended up screwing her nails up.  
  
"Yup! Watch..."   
  
Satomi grabbed Ryoko's hands and painted every nail black without getting one bit on her nails. She waited for them to dry, then with a toothpick drew mini stars and moons on the black surface. To finish it off, she applied nail protector.   
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Ryoko stared at her nails in awe and smiled. "It looks great!"   
  
Satomi nodded and did her own nails. Afterwards the two girls applied lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and mascara on each other's faces. They giggled with every mistake, and at the end they gazed in the mirror.  
  
"Hey, we look pretty damn good." Ryoko gave two thumbs up in the mirror. Satomi nodded as the doorbell rung. She pulled Ryoko with her to the door.   
  
"We'll give the pizza guy a little surprise."  
  
She opened the door to reveal an 18-year-old guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He balanced two pizzas on one hand and a wallet in the other. As soon as he saw the two girls he began to stutter.  
  
"Er... H-Hello. Here's y-y-your pi-pizza." The guy tried to smile, but the attempt just ended in a weird-looking half smile.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Pizza Man." Satomi blinked her eyes seductively. Ryoko took the pizzas and kissed him on the cheek. "We won't forget your service."  
  
The brown-headed male turned tomato red and backed away. Satomi walked up to him and placed the costs in his hand.   
  
"I never forget to pay."  
  
The pizza guy looked wide-eyed and rushed down the steps, leaving a laughing Satomi and Ryoko with two delicious cheese and pepperoni pizzas.  
  
They dug into the pizza, and within 15 minutes all the food was gone. The two girls lounged on the couches and watched a comedy.   
  
'It'll be better now... yes, my future is full of hope.' Ryoko thought, smiling.  
  
+Meanwhile at the Masaki household...+  
  
Tenchi paced around the house, thoughts about Ryoko stuck in his mind.  
  
'If only she knew... did she even see? Of course she saw...' Tenchi thought back and forth about the missing Ryoko. Of course it was his fault for kissing Ayeka. He didn't have to, but he wanted to. Ayeka had told him that she was leaving for Jurai that night with Sasami. She wanted to taste his lips just one time before she went. He couldn't say no, but he didn't have to say yes either. Now Ayeka was gone, Sasami was gone, and the worst-- Ryoko was gone. Washu was still there, but busy as ever, and Mihoshi and Kiyone had too much work for the Galaxy Police to do. Tenchi really did have feelings for Ryoko, he just never had the courage to say it, and now it was too late to explain, too late to declare his love.  
  
Tenchi plunged down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh of worry.  
  
"I have to look for her."  
  
He rushed to his room, packed his bags, and left the house.  
  
All without a word.  
  
********  
Tee hee hee... I have a pretty good plan of what's going to happen... but that, I'm not going to say = ) All imformation that I'll give is that it's a mix of the reviewers' ideas. Oh yeah, and the whole Ayeka leaving for Jurai thing will be explained too! Thanks for any reviews and help given! ~Sami a.k.a. PynkStarlyte 


	3. Going Back

Author's Notes: I'm back with the next chapter! Hopefully this clears out the Ayeka stuff ^^*   
  
" " indicates speech  
' ' indicates thoughts  
  
==Misunderstood?: *Chapter 3*==  
  
"Ryoko?" A familiar voice called, the sound echoing through the crisp air.   
  
"Who's there?" Ryoko attempted to see through a thick fog surrounding her, but after twenty inches all was gray.   
  
Suddenly a warm sensation shot throughout her. The former pirate peered down at her side to find herself holding hands with someone else. Her golden eyes tediously made their way up and gazed into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"T-Tenchi...?" A rush of guilt dashed through Ryoko's body.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Ryoko... it was a harmless, emotionless kiss. It doesn't mean anything. The real one that I love is you."  
  
"You're lying! You're lying, lying, ly-"   
  
Icy tears cascaded down the soft cheeks of the blue-haired girl. She collapsed into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"Shhh... it's okay now." Tenchi held Ryoko close to him, stroking her head gently.  
  
"No, it's... not... okay..." Ryoko's words were broken by sobs.  
  
Tenchi pulled her away from him, smiling and holding onto her shoulders.  
  
"And why not? I'm here now. As long as you forgive me, we can go on with life."  
  
The pirate's words were merely a whisper. "I forgive you Tenchi... but I will never forgive myself. I...I slept with another man."  
  
Abruptly, Tenchi backed away. He shook his head with disbelief. "No...no..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi! Please forgive me!" Ryoko began to sob again.  
  
The ground beneath them began to shake rapidly. The earth cracked and suddenly broke beneath Ryoko's feet. With the feeling that her insides went numb, she fell backwards. She struck her hand out to Tenchi, but before he could grab it, she was falling...falling...falling into blackness.  
  
"TENCHI!!!"  
  
The pirate slammed to the ground, motionless. A body stood over her and laughed.   
  
"Yes my dear... it was certainly fun."  
  
----  
  
Ryoko sprung from her bed into sitting position. Drenched in sweat, she ran the backside of her arm over her forehead.   
  
"It...It was just a dream."  
  
She swallowed, feeling a lump of guilt rest in her dry throat.   
  
She gazed over at the other bed. The rising and falling of Satomi's chest signaled that she was in a deep sleep. Yawning, Ryoko got out of her bed. She stumbled over to the large window in the living room and laid down on the plush carpet. Stars had decked the sky, and no sign of light was to be seen. It was as if a shadow had fallen over the city.   
  
Ryoko let her eyes run over the sky as if it was a painting. She observed every shade of blue and gray, and named all the constellations that she could find.  
  
It came to her, as if she wanted to run away from her past and all her faults. She had tried to forget about it all, and act like nothing happened, but somehow her problems always caught up to her. Although she knew that she should be facing her wrongs, she couldn't build the strength to do it. She was too afraid that she would ruin things even more than they already were, and most of all she feared hurting anyone-- especially Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe that Tenchi would kiss Ayeka like that. He had just told her the day before the event that he hadn't made a decision yet as to who he really loved. She thought she trusted him, but she still couldn't understand why she had turned to another guy to comfort her. She felt guilty that she hadn't ask for an explanation. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.  
  
"I just don't know anymore. I want to start everything new, but I think I still love Tenchi."   
  
The space pirate shot her eyes wide open.  
  
"I still love him."  
  
Tears moistened the floor. The situation went over and over in Ryoko's head.   
  
"I am such an idiot. I slept with another man... I... I ruined everything."   
  
She rolled over, and facing the carpet, pounded her fists down as hard as she could. After a while the pounding was nothing more than soft punches, and eventually, the only movements that Ryoko made were the ups and downs of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes were closed, and she had dozed off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sunlight streaked through the clouded sky, past the towering buildings, and into Satomi's apartment, awakening Ryoko with it's warmth.  
  
"Wake up, you sleepy head!"   
  
It was Satomi. No one could mistaken her energetic voice.  
  
"Wha? What time is it?"   
  
"10:00 a.m., silly! You should be long out of bed! Too much sleep is bad for you!"  
  
"Really? I've never heard of that one before."  
  
Satomi snorted and pulled Ryoko to her feet. "Hey, how come you're lying on the floor in the first place?"  
  
"I had a bad dream and had to think it over."  
  
"Uhh... on the floor?"  
  
"Exactly. Got a problem with that?" Wide awake, Ryoko grinned.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
  
The space pirate took a place on one of the couches.   
  
"I've thought it over, Satomi. I'm going back to my old home to figure out what really happened, and to apologize."  
  
"What? Today?"  
  
"I've got to do something before it's too late. Today, now, as soon as possible I have to go."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
Ryoko nodded in approval. After Satomi packed a bag of clothing and other needed items, the two determined girls were off to the Masaki shrine.  
  
+++  
  
The train ride was two hours long, but that was okay for Tenchi. He rested his head in his left hand, propping it up with his arm. The quiet country boy peered out the window, observing as the trees slowly disappeared and buildings came into the scene.  
  
"I hope nothing happened to Ryoko. It's not the first time that she's misunderstood a situation."   
  
Tenchi's thoughts ran back to the time of Sakuya. He had always felt pressured in romantic situations. It was as if he wasn't allowed to look at any girl without someone else's comments.   
  
'I guess it was kind of dumb of me to kiss Ayeka, but how was I supposed to leave her standing?'  
  
++FLASHBACK TO THE CLUB++  
  
"Tenchi... I need to tell you something. Alone."  
  
Ayeka sent a look of seriousness into Tenchi's eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him out to the dancefloor. Tenchi looked back, and signaled to Ryoko that he would come back in a minute.  
  
"Tenchi... I must return to Jurai."  
  
Tenchi stared at Ayeka in awe.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My father..."   
  
He stroked Ayeka's cheek, realizing that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"My father and mother were murdered."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"They don't know who did it... but I must go back, Tenchi, I absolutely must! I am prepared to fill the duty as Queen of Jurai, and I am determined to find out who the murderer is. I hope you understand."  
  
"Ayeka... I... I could accompany you. It'll be dangerous."  
  
"Tenchi..." Ayeka smiled. "No. I'm sure you're going to have your own problems to deal with. I would love it if you went with me, but I feel that I must do this alone."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "I understand."  
  
"I... I hope- no, I know we will meet again... but please, before I go... could you give me just one kiss?"  
  
Ayeka shot Tenchi an innocent look. He gulped as he felt his insides go numb, but he understood Ayeka's situation. Like Ryoko, she was in love with him. She might never see him again, and naturally she would wish one last kiss.   
  
They both leaned forward and joined lips. The kiss was a mere 5 seconds, but to Ayeka it felt like eternity.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight with Sasami. I'll miss you, but I'm sure we'll meet again."   
  
++END FLASHBACK++  
  
The train came to a halt. Tenchi rose from his seat, and exited into the rushing crowd of people, attempting not to be trampled over. He headed into the center of the city, and started to search for the building where the club was at. He planned to try and gather information about Ryoko's whereabouts.  
  
"Satomi! Wait up!"  
  
Tenchi froze. He knew that voice. He shot looks in every direction, but everyone in the crowd around him was just an unfamiliar face.   
  
With a sigh, he commented, "Don't tell me I'm starting to hallucinate."  
  
*********  
I guess that was a rather short chapter, but actually, all my chapters are rather short. *sweatdrop* But because of that, I'm trying to update everyday. I've got somewhat of a plan in my head, but it could change at any time, so ideas are very welcome =D !! Thanks ^^!!! 


End file.
